Setup: Rescue ULP
Out of lives. Agent ULP killed. |reward = $14.000 (Easy) (Crew Only) $28.000 (Normal) (Crew Only) $35.000 (Hard) (Crew Only) |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = The Bogdan Problem (if all setups and prep jobs are completed) |unlockedby = The Doomsday Heist - Act II Heist Prep: ULP Intel |todo = All Go to Grand Banks Courtyard. ---- Ground Team Go to the foundry. Go to the stairs. Go to the upper level. Go to Agent ULP. Clear the path for Agent ULP. ---- Lookout Team Get to the vantage point. Take out the agents outside the foundry. ---- All Deliver Agent ULP to the drop off. Help deliver Agent ULP to the drop off. }} Setup: Rescue ULP is a heist setup featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is part of the Act 2 of The Doomsday Heist. Description Lester informs that the Agent ULP is kidnapped on the Grand Banks Steel Foundry and the crew have to bring him out of there. The crew is splitted into two teams: the Ground Team, which they have to go to find the agent and the Lookout Team, which have to provide assistance in a vantage point. Once everyone is at the location, they have to kill the guards outside and initiate the operation. ;Ground Team The Ground Team have to get into the foundry and find the agent, which Lester informs that he is in a small room. They have to fight through the building to get into the stairs, then to the upper level. Once the team is in there, the Agent ULP will be inside, who is held gunpoint by one of the agents, so they need careful aiming. Once the Agent ULP is rescued, the team have to clear their path to retrieve the agent alive. ;Lookout Team The Lookout Team have to climb on a water tower near the foundry and provide assistance to the Ground Team. Enemy agents will arrive from outside in Nightshark armored SUVs and Buzzard Attack Choppers in an attempt to disrupt the ground team. They have to keep them out of the foundry to keep the ground team in their mission and when they have to bring the ULP agent out of there. ;All Once everyone is out of the foundry, the entire team have to bring him to a drop off point by taking either the Insurgent Pick-Up from the parking lot, one of the Nightsharks or any of their Personal Vehicles and getting out of the facility. More enemies will pursue in Nightsharks and Buzzard Attack Choppers may spawn around the highway, in an attempt to take out the agent and the crew. Being closer to the location, Avon informs that Cliffford decoded the Russian communications, so they won't chase the team much longer, until they eventually lost them. With the ULP agent delivered to the McKenzie Field Hangar, the mission is completed. Trivia *Unlike any other Doomsday Heist setup or finale (every Act has one main Score track with two variations for setups), any of the three CMH Heist tracks can be heard playing during the mission. Bugs/Glitches *Sometimes, Agent ULP may not move from where he is being held, preventing the mission from progressing. Video Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Heists Category:Heist Setups Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online